A sucessora do Mago Clow
by Braunjakga
Summary: No dia do seu aniversário, Eriol tem mais preocupações com as cartas Clow sendo capturadas por Sakura do que com a comemoração propriamente dita que acaba se esquecendo dela. Um telefonema de Mizuki e um presente misterioso de Nakuru o fazem perceber o quanto aquelas duas mulheres são especiais para ele naquele dia e na sua vida… - Eriol&Mizuki


Escrita por Braunjakga

Formato: One-shot

Publicada simultaneamente no , Nyah fanfiction e social spirit

Shipper: Eriol/Mizuki

Sinopse: No dia do seu aniversário, Eriol tem mais preocupações com as cartas Clow sendo capturadas por Sakura do que com a comemoração propriamente dita que acaba se esquecendo dela. Um telefonema de Mizuki e um presente misterioso de Nakuru o fazem perceber o quanto aquelas duas mulheres são especiais para ele naquele dia e na sua vida…

Gênero: Familiar, angst, amizade

Classificação: Livre para maiores de 13 anos

Spoiler: até o capítulo 50 do anime e o sétimo Tankoubon de Sakura Card Captors (história paralela a história original, antes de Eriol chegar ao Japão e antes dos eventos do juízo final, depois da captura da carta nuvem)

Disclaimer: Eriol, Mizuki, Spinel Sun, Nakuru/Ruby Moon e Sakura não me pertencem. Todos os créditos são do grupo CLAMP. Feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens de Sakura Card Captors.

Notas iniciais do autor: Essa fic é uma homenagem minha a falleenchan, que escreveu "Esperança" (ship Mizuki x Eriol, confiram: fanfiction(ponto)com(ponto)br/historia/153660/Esperanca) Uma fic tão bem escrita que explica, melhor e mais simples do que eu poderia ter explicado, o porquê de Eriol x Tomoyo não ser um ship canon!

19 de dezembro de 1998

Manchester, Inglaterra

Mais um dia nublado de inverno na velha Inglaterra. Uma neve fraca caía dentro e fora do estádio. Nada que pudesse impedir o espetáculo que observava. As pessoas nas arquibancadas, vestidas de vermelho, com cachecóis e toucas para se protegerem do frio de dezembro gritando desesperadas para que o time da casa vire o jogo a favor e vença ou empate a partida, esperando ansiosamente para que os jogadores e o técnico ouçam seus gritos de desespero.

No banco estava um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e óculos de destaque no rosto que conhecia bem o time. Era Alex Ferguson. O homem que seria daqui uns anos idolatrado como ídolo daquele clube, mas que agora era questionado por Deus e todo o Old Trafford por ver o time perder em casa contra um adversário considerado fraco e não fazer nada. Nem mesmo com os gols de Butt e Scholes apaziguaram a chama vermelha da derrota diante do Middlesbrough. Três a dois no placar. Derrota. As estátuas de Denis Law, Bobby Charlton e George Best na frente do estádio morreriam de vergonha do time vendo um placar desses; "no tempo deles era outra coisa" diziam alguns torcedores mais velhos, com cabelos brancos que assistiram a partida. Eles viram as "lendas" em ação. Aquilo que viam nem de longe lembravam as lendas. Como aquele gosto era amargo na garganta daquela torcida fanática inteira.

Homens ostentando panos brancos giravam-nos no ar pedido para o treinador jogar a toalha. Outros, raivosos, apontavam o dedo médio estendido para os jogadores saindo do campo. Alguns optavam por xingar palavrões impronunciáveis para o técnico e para os jogadores a plenos pulmões, como se cada aspiração de ar pudesse mudar o resultado do jogo, a atitude do elenco e do treinador. Uns poucos, mas radicais, queriam bater na diminuta torcida do time visitante que compareceu ao estádio. Era a violência presente no sangue deles, sangue vermelho que pulsava em cada veia, até mesmo na camiseta.

Isso que significava ser um "demônio vermelho": Amor incondicional a um time de futebol, na vitória, na derrota, mesmo que se firam o firam o time como resultado desse amor. Era como se o seu time de coração travasse uma batalha como nos tempos heroicos da ilíada e odisseia, Troia contra Grécia, como se a vida de cada uma daqueles torcedores dependesse disso para poderem trabalhar felizes no outro dia, beijar seus companheiros, fazer amor com eles, presentear eles. Tudo dependia se o time ganhava ou perdia. "Isso era doente", dizia ele; "depositar toda a sua esperança em um resultado, um número, um placar; as pessoas não tinham mais um mito a seguir, como dizia Joseph Campbell, era só ver placar de futebol e mais nada!".

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, isso era fascinante para o senhor de cabelos azul-marinho e olhos profundamente azuis que acompanhava tudo de perto. Usava óculos, estava com um cachecol com os dizeres "Manchester United Football Club" de um lado e "Middlesbrough" do outro. Pagou oito libras por ele na entrada do estádio. Vestia uma camiseta vermelha, como a torcida, como os jogadores, com o símbolo do fornecedor de material esportivo de um lado e o escudo do time de outro, com um sobretudo azul-marinho sobre o conjunto todo, afinal era inverno. Ele era sócio do time fazia 20 anos e tinha preferência na compra dos ingressos. Recebeu o talão de entradas pra temporada inteira em sua mansão no Chelsea, em Londres. Ele não estava sozinho. Muitos torcedores eram indiferentes a derrota, outros exerciam seu fanatismo pelo time por meio de uma crença cega numa imbatibilidade impossível, na vitória dos três mais importantes títulos do futebol mundial: torneio de mata-mata, os pontos corridos e a liga dos campeões do continente. Ele sabia de tudo. Quem apostasse nessa impossibilidade no fim da temporada recolheria seus frutos. Ele apostou. Ele "acreditou (?)". Ele sabia de tudo desde o começo. Ele sabia que o time ia perder e ficou indiferente ao resultado, mão não se esqueceu de apostar uma grande soma em dinheiro no outro time pra retornar a aposta com juros. Não muito pra levantar suspeitas. Era divertido fazer isso! Ele sabia que aquela era a última derrota do time na "premier league" daquela temporada. E como saber disso era chato no final das contas!

Acompanhar qualquer esporte que fosse era entediante pra ele. Ela já sabia de tudo antes de começar o jogo. Quem ganharia, quem perderia. Se haveria empate. Tudo já estava escrito. O destino já havia sido traçado. Ele apenas era um leitor daquelas linhas escritas pelo destino. Mas, naqueles trinta e nove anos de vida que arrastava nas costas na forma de garoto de 12 anos o futebol, de alguma forma, despertou o interesse dele. O princípio básico de cada esporte é um alvo e meios de atingir ele. As vezes se usa uma bola com as mãos ou com os pés, outras se rebate ela com um bastão ou qualquer coisa de metal ou madeira. As vezes têm uma pessoa, outras várias para se atingir o objetivo. Tudo se resolvia com paciência, estratégia e foco; e por que não dizer milagre? Sim o esporte era um espetáculo de milagres, de magia. Se ele já sabia do placar, ao menos a forma como se atinge esse placar era mágica, espetacular. Era isso que o interessava. Ver como os atletas contorciam os pescoços, os pés, as mãos, o olhar em busca do placar, em busca do resultado, em busca da vitória. Aquilo era fascinante. Aquilo era mágico. Era com aquilo que eles faziam magia e deixavam uma plateia inteira seduzida, impressionada, com a respiração paralisada, seja no estádio, seja na frente da televisão. Por isso se interessou por futebol.

Era tão fácil pontuar no críquete, no basquete, no badminton, no tênis. O futebol era difícil. Muitas partidas terminavam com o placar sem nenhum gol, outras com uma diferença enorme no saldo de gols. Via times amadores ganharem de gigantes na Inglaterra. Aquilo era mágico. O futebol tinha sua magia, como todos os esportes. Ele se encantou com a do futebol.

O que aquele homem realmente gostava era de sangue, era de sacrifício. O sangue derramado no campo quando um nariz era fraturado, rasgado, dilacerado. O sangue derramado pelos jogadores de futebol na sala de cirurgia, sabendo que ficariam oito meses afastados dos gramados por conta da fratura na tíbia, do rompimento dos ligamentos dos joelhos. O sangue derramado na testa dos torcedores quando brigavam com os torcedores rivais, inconsoláveis pela derrota. Mesmo assim eles sorriam, agressor e agredido, e se abraçavam no final, pra depois recomeçar a "selvageria" novamente. O sangue era o princípio da magia. Ele já viu muito sangue sendo derramado naquele gramado. Futebol era chato se a gente for parar pra pensar, dizia ele. Vinte e dois homens suados correndo atrás de uma bola, com altas chances de se machucarem. Aquilo era mágico, fascinante. Se atirar em um abismo escuro só pra buscar o gol, o placar, a vitória. Sacrificando pernas, braços o que fosse, o que importa era o resultado. A glória, a fama, o dinheiro, o reconhecimento era efeito. Ele se perguntava dentro de si "será que a minha sucessora também vai sangrar muito quando chegar o juízo final?", "será que ela será digna das cartas?".

Ele sabia sobre Sakura. Com os telefonemas de Mizuki ou não. Saber demais sempre foi chato, mas quando direcionava sua visão para o futuro de Sakura não via nada, só uma sombra sobre a garota. Nem sabia se ela era capaz de controlar os guardiões, as cartas que ele havia criado há séculos ou se era capaz de capturar todas. Ele sabia que ele fora o Mago Clow. Depois de tanto saber, seu único desejo era desejar não saber mais, desejar se "rebaixar" ao nível dos torcedores do Manchester United que seguravam o peito aflito esperando seu time ganhar e fazer o melhor de si dentro do "teatro dos sonhos". Sabia que seria feliz quando esse dia chegasse e fosse mais um "diabo vermelho" comum, chorando, gritando, sofrendo, lutando, sorrindo e se alegrando. Se entregar a mulher que amava de corpo e alma e não saber nada sobre o futuro dela. Isso era o que significava ser "humano". O que era, era ser como um "Deus". Dividiu a sua alma, mas não os seus poderes, achou que a divisão seria natural, mas se enganou. O seu destino estava nas mãos de Sakura Kinomoto. Ela seria testada até a morte. Primeiro por Yue, depois por ele em pessoa. Se falhasse, seria punida com esquecimento e teria de esperar mais uma eternidade pra ser "humano" de novo. Mizuki se encarregaria de tudo. Agora seu único desejo era voltar pra Londres e se recompor da "derrota" e se preparar para as chacotas que Spinel Sun faria. Afinal era um "red devil" no final das contas e seu guardião resolveu torcer pro Chelsea, só pra provocar… E ele gostava disso, se interessava por tudo que era humano, até o fanatismo; aquilo era mágico.

23 de março de 1999

Londres, Inglaterra

A mansão estava silenciosa. Ele se sentou sobre a poltrona do escritório e esperou o telefonema de Mizuki, que ele sabia que aconteceria. Nakuru havia saído pra retirar uma encomenda na padaria e Spinel Sun estava na sala, lendo mais um livro de magia que seu mestre lhe dera. Aquele silêncio da mansão, aquela escuridão toda, a espera pelo telefonema de Mizuki começava a assustá-lo. Pela primeira vez naqueles quarenta anos de vida sentia um aperto no peito. Era ansiedade. Sentia as paredes de seu coração sendo sugadas para dentro do próprio peito. Era como se um buraco negro enorme estivesse consumindo seu peito.

Era a expectativa. Expectativa por notícias de Sakura Kinomoto. Desde o inverno, quando Mizuki lhe falou que Sakura acabar de capturar a carta "fogo" e estava prestes a capturar todas as cartas elementais que ele estava assim. Assustado. Acuado. Não poderia admitir que uma garotinha de 11 anos pudesse fazer tudo aquilo. Não acreditava que estava certo no final. Sempre esteve certo, nunca tinha falhado, seja nessa vida ou na outra. Mas era surpreendente que aquela garotinha pudesse herdar o seu legado, mesmo que seja tão jovem pra isso e não compreenda "bulhufas" de magia. Ela apenas sentia. Os seus sentimentos por proteger aquilo que era caro pra ela era a base da sua magia. Sacrifício. Isso não havia mudado na magia. Apenas havia se expandido no coração de Sakura, para seus amigos, familiares e Tomoeda.

Será que ela sobreviveria ao juízo de Yue? Ele sabia (Ele sempre sabia) que o guardião nunca aceitou a sua "morte", nunca aceitaria ter outro mestre, nunca havia sido vencido por ninguém, exceto ele. Não facilitaria. Mesmo assim, quando morreu, queria que o guaridão que tanto amava vivesse livre, vivesse sua vida, quem sabe encontrasse alguma outra pessoa pra amar. Ficar preso a si era loucura. As cartas deveriam ter outro mestre. Esse novo mestre das cartas seria Sakura Kinomoto. Ela era a mais apta apesar de suas limitações. Nem mesmo dentro de seu próprio clã que havia deixado na China havia alguém que pudesse superá-lo, o próprio Mago Clow. Seria ela. Ele sabia que bater de frente com Yue não adiantaria. Seria necessário por parte da garota muita coragem e coração diante de Yue. Se houvesse alguém que a amasse, seria mais fácil. Viu duas silhuetas na data do juízo final, não sabia quem era. Quando se tratava de seu destino, suas previsões muitas vezes falhavam. Era importante que a garota tivesse quem a amasse, mas não deixou de ficar angustiado apesar de tudo:

Ali estava Eriol; dentro daquela sala escura, iluminada pelo abajur de sua mesa, do lado esquerdo, próximo ao telefone, cercado por três estantes recheadas de livros pelas três paredes do escritório, exceto a porta. Com a luz da lua a entrar naquela sala na diagonal, iluminando o carpete vermelho que se estendia diante de sua mesa. Ao olhar os dois vasos chineses sobre as mesinhas ao lado dos dois batentes da porta, o telefone branco com detalhes dourados bem polidos que estava encima da mesa tocava. Um, dois, três "trins"; ele atendeu:

– Aló Mizuki, como vai? – Eriol colocou o telefone grudado á sua orelha.

– Clow? Você me assusta quando fala assim sabia?

– E você me decepciona quando me chama de Clow, Mizuki, essa é uma identidade que eu abandonei faz muito tempo; como está? Como vai minha outra metade?

– Eu estou na escola primária Tomoeda como professora de matemática conforme você me ordenou, pra vigiar a Sakura…

– Eu não quero saber disso Mizuki, isso eu já sei; eu perguntei sobre você, como está se sentindo? Está tudo bem mesmo, com você? Com a minha outra metade?

Ouvindo as palavras que Eriol emitia no telefone, Mizuki sentiu seu coração pulsar com mais força, descompassado, sem ritmo. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e sentiu um calor subindo pelo seu corpo. Ela sabia que ela e sua família era mais uma das ferramentas que ele deixou antes de morrer para vigiar as cartas Clow. Ela sabia que não era mais do que um instrumento do destino. Por ser só mais uma ferramenta do destino, ser tratada como "alguém" por aquele mago poderoso que disfarçava até mesmo a idade era "mágico". Era bom ser amada por alguém assim, nem que seja em sonho:

– Bem, eu estou bem e ele também. – Ela foi lacônica na resposta, afinal não queria mostrar demais pra ele. Ela saberia, ele descobriria. Ela queria não ser descoberta, "brincar de enganar" ele um pouco. – Você sabe que ele é o pai da Sakura, não?

– Sim eu sei, Fujitaka Kinomoto, se casou com Nadeshiko Amamiya e teve dois filhos; você já me passou essas informações. Ele está sem poder nenhum, mas a mãe da Sakura era uma paranormal, por isso os filhos dela nasceram com magia… e ela foi capaz de "ajudar" o livro a encontrar novo dono. Com a profissão de arqueólogo dele ficou fácil a Sakura chegar nas cartas Clow; mas não é por isso que você me ligou não Mizuki?

– Não, não foi por causa disso, eu precisava te contar uma notícia grave…

– Que notícia pode ser mais grave do que saber que Sakura está capturando as cartas Clow e que ela não é a única a estar em busca das cartas? O sangue da minha família do passado não ia me "trair" e iria direto procurar as cartas. Que Sanguessugas!

– Poi rapaz Li tem feito progresso…

– Ele jamais terá poder pra vencer Yue…

– Bem, eu só liguei pra falar que a Sakura já capturou a carta nuvem. Faltam pra ela a carta "sonho", "areia", "luz", "trevas", "gêmeos" e a "Terra". Ela está perto Eriol, isso é grave!

– Ela já capturou a carta Nuvem e as outras três cartas elementais? – Eriol dá um salto na cadeira, se levantando e empurrando ela para trás, tremendo as mãos – Como ela pode? – Dizia Eriol, incrédulo.

– Sim, sabe o que é mais engraçado? O garoto Li que veio "disputar" com ela as cartas está ajudando ela Eriol, ele tá ajudando ela! Pode isso?

Eriol gargalhava do outro lado da linha. Era engraçado, engraçado mesmo ver que a família Li tinha mandado seu herdeiro pra ir atrás das cartas, mas Eriol sabia que eles "cairiam pra trás" se soubessem que ele se "apaixonou" pela cardcaptor e entregarias as cartas de bandeja pra ela na primeira oportunidade, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Respirou fundo e continuou a ligação:

– Você sabe o que isso significa não é Mizuki?

– Sim, sei sim, por isso que você riu não foi?

– Eu dei bandeira demais…

– Um dia da caça e outro do caçador Eriol! – Dizia Mizuki orgulhosa por adivinhar, ao menos uma vez, o pensamento do "patrão".

– E eu que pensava que a família Li tinha mais "respeito próprio". Dá pra ver que o nível tá decaindo mundo de um tempo pra cá! O que se esperar de uma família de "guerreiros" que só pensam em procriar pra mandar mais soldados pra guerra de vinte em vinte anos? Hehehe! Pelo visto essa guerra eles já perderam…

– Os Lis não fazem mais isso… Os Lis mudaram muito nesse século Eriol…

– Eu sei, eu sei, mas o ciclo de nascimentos a cada vinte anos foi mantido, mesmo os comunistas impedindo dois nascimentos na família. No passado eles não mandariam um membro tão jovem pra essa missão, sempre era o chefe do clã, nunca o herdeiro, ainda mais menor de idade…

– Bem Eriol, isso você pode abordar outra hora…

– Eu temo que ele atrapalhe meus planos, só isso…

– Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa com relação a isso? Quer que eu os impeça, quer que eu pare o garoto Li? Eu posso fazer isso, basta me ordenar…

– Deixe estar Mizuki, deixe estar; quando a hora chegar eu vou saber o que fazer; deixe que ela seja julgada por Yue, ele não vai ter piedade e o juízo final também…

– Eu devo dar o sino da lua pra ela mesmo assim?

– Dê Mizuki, dê. Faz mais de 300 anos que eu não enfrento um adversário decente e Yue também. Se ele perder, ele vai mostrar o quão fraco ele é, mas se ele perder, eu sei o porquê da derrota dele…

– Você abandonou ele não é Eriol? Ele gostava de você…

– O amor dele é muito obsessivo, eu precisava parar com isso, mas pelo que eu vi não adiantou muito não…

– Pois é; depois do juízo final eu ligo pra você…

– Se você se lembrar de mim é claro… se esqueceu da carta labirinto?

– Não, não me esqueci… você deixaria eu ser "julgada" Eriol?

– Por que não? Você tem sido muito conveniente Mizuki, eu só quero ter certeza que essa "menina" tem condições de me suceder…

– Mas você gostava de "menininhas" Eriol…

– As crianças dessa era são muito mimadas, eu não quero que minhas cartas que deu tanto trabalho pra criar fique nas mãos de uma "lolita japonesa"! Me frustrei muito com elas, já bastam os exemplos que eu vejo todo dia aqui na Inglaterra com essa frescura de videogame, fastfood, Disney e Harry Potter! Nem querem saber de ler e estudar!

– Ora Eriol deixa de ser careta! Você assistiu "fantasia" 10 vezes, leu a "pedra filosofal" outras dez e fica dizendo isso?

– Mizuki, não é isso. As crianças de hoje tem a atenção muito dispersa, só isso, acham que isso é tudo na vida delas e se esquecem de sair da frente do videogame pra ver um pouco o mundo… Eu era Clow na era de Newton e Voltaire… ali as crianças se divertiam e aprendiam…

– Estamos no tempo de Einstein! Ainda tem crianças talentosas na Inglaterra, nos Estados Unidos, na Índia, na China, em todo mundo e você sabe disso…

– Ok Mizuki, você me venceu; mas pelas fotos que você me mandou dela vestida com aquelas fantasias eu tenho minhas dúvidas…

Mizuki não aguentou o riso do outro lado da linha e Eriol percebeu.

– Do que você está rindo?

– De você! Desculpa eu discordar de você, mas você vai se encantar com a Sakura…

– Tou vendo que você já se encantou com ela… Mizuki, fica bem tá? Eu vou desligar, a Nakuru chegou e ela fica fazendo "algazarra" pela casa se ela não me ver… até Mizuki.

– Até Eriol… hoje é dia vinte e três não é? – Diz Mizuki, se lembrando do aniversário de Eriol, com a mão no peito do outro lado da linha.

– E o que é que tem? – Diz Eriol, indiferente, se esquecendo do aniversário, concentrado nas cartas Clow.

– Nada, nada não; até Eriol! – Quando Mizuki ia desligar o telefone a voz de Eriol a chamou do outro lado da linha:

– Mizuki, sabe de uma coisa?

– Sim Eriol…

– Se eu te perder no juízo final… eu vou ficar com saudades… acho que você é… mais que um instrumento pra mim! Chau!

Foi difícil ele soltar essas palavras, mas foi necessário. Necessário o suficiente pra que dentro daqueles dois corações "gelados" batesse um pouco de sangue quente pra esquentar os dois nesse começo de primavera, onde as temperaturas no hemisfério norte costumam ser baixas, apesar do Sol.

Na cozinha, Nakuru entra com uma caixa enorme, marrom, com um laço feito em fita vermelha, típica das caixas de presentes natalinos. Spinel Sun deixa o livro de magia de lado e parte pra cozinha, pra verificar o "embrulho" que Nakuru trouxe:

– Hey, "Nakuru", Que cheiro enjoativo é esse que eu estou sentindo nessa caixa? – Spinel Sun voa sobre a caixa, tentando imaginar o que há por trás dela.

– Nada que seja do seu interesse tolinho! – Nakuru se curva e faz um "não" com os dedos para Spinel Sun.

– Vai lá saber se não é uma bomba pro mestre Eriol hein? – Spinel Sun voa até o rosto de Nakuru, encarando a guardiã.

– Só se for nos seus sonhos Spy, já bastam as bombas de Kosovo e da Chechena aqui na Europa, você me vem com essa que eu tou com uma bomba?

– Mas não foi você que foi em missão em Kosovo pegar aquela pedra preciosa que o Eriol tanto queria! Fui eu sua folgada! – Spinel Sun muda de forma, transformando-se em uma pantera-negra com asas de borboleta.

– E você não foi pra Chechênia atrás daqueles minerais que o Eriol pediu! Eu quase fui fuzilada por aqueles mísseis e foguetes! Você sabe o que é isso Spy? – Nakuru se transforma em Ruby Moon.

– Eu não sou Spy!

Os dois guardiões de Eriol estavam prestes a começar uma guerra na cozinha. Ruby Moon estava preocupada, pois a chance de Spinel Sun estragar tudo era alta e, com certeza, ele se aproveitaria da "guerra" pra atacar o embrulho, estragando sua surpresa.

– Tanto em Kosovo quanto na Chechênia os dois foram muito úteis pra mim. Eu só tenho a agradecer. Sei que vocês passaram por dificuldades, mas vocês sabem o meu "mantra invencível", como diz a Mizuki…

– As dificuldades fortalecem! – Os dois guardiões falaram juntos.

– Se acalmem, se acalmem! Voltem pra suas identidades falsas.

Quando Eriol terminou de falar, Ruby Moon e Spinel Sul voltara a sua forma anterior. Nakuru usava uma saia plissada e um terno azul-marinho, puro corte inglês, com o escudo da escola que estudava no peito esquerdo. Sobre ele, havia uma camisa de botões branca com uma gravata vermelha. As meias eram brancas e usava um tamanquinho da mesma cor do conjunto com uma mochila de cor marrom escuro. Eriol continuou:

– Vocês não percebem que divididos nós caímos?

Os dois guardiões baixaram a cabeça.

– O que aconteceu exatamente entre vocês dois? Quer começar Spinel Sun?

– Bem, a Nakuru trouxe esse embrulho misterioso e não quer me falar o que é…. – Spinel Sun vira o rosto para Nakuru.

– É mentira! Ele que está curiosos pra saber de uma coisa que não é dele! – Nakuru aponta o dedo indicador para Spinel Sun.

– Mentira ou não, isso é pra mim, não e Nakuru? – Eriol pergunta para a guardiã, sorridente.

Nakuru fica vermelha. Sabia que aquilo era de Eriol. Sabia que o mestre sempre adivinhava as coisas. Mas ficou impressionada e mais admirado por ele não conseguir saber o que tinha dentro daquela caixa, justo ele que sempre sabia de tudo.

– Eriol, eu tou sentindo um tipo de magia estranha aqui, por isso achei esse pacote suspeito. – Diz Spinel Sun.

– Eu sei, não precisa ficar assim. – Eriol sorri de olhos fechados. Ele estava feliz com a "travessura" que Nakuru tinha feito.

– Você não sabe que "magia estranha" é essa Spinel Sun, apesar de ler tantos livros de magia que minha encarnação passada escreveu? - Dizia Eriol, gargalhando.

– Não te entendo Eriol… – Spinel Sun faz uma expressão de dúvida.

– É bem simples; Esse é um feitiço que eu mesmo criei há muito tempo, quando eu ainda era o mago Clow. É um feitiço simples, fácil de fazer, que esconde de "olhos bisbilhoteiros" o conteúdo de pacotes enfeitiçados. Nem mesmo eu, o criador do feitiço, consigo saber o que tem dentro, afinal fui eu quem criou o feitiço, só eu posso me derrotar! – Eriol sorria.

– Puxa! Nem me dei conta! – Spinel Sun bate com a palma das mãos na testa.

– É claro que nem deu, afinal você não é tão esperto quando pensa ser! – Nakuru provoca Spinel Sun.

– É porque Spinel Sun só gosta de feitiços avançados Nakuru, ele passa desapercebido pelos simples, mas são os feitiços simples que são a base dos poderosos Spinel Sun! – Diz Eriol.

– Taí mais uma lição pra se aprender! – Responde Nakuru.

– Você aprendeu com a Mizuki, não foi? – Eriol pergunta para Nakuru.

Nakuru faz uma afirmação com a cabeça.

– Eu preciso falar uma coisa com vocês… – Eriol vai até a pia e pega um copo de água no filtro.

– E o que é? – Os dois guardiões falam ao mesmo tempo.

– Em breve vocês vão entrar em ação; preciso que vocês estejam bem afiados em magia teórica e prática pro nosso confronto…

– Confronto? Quer dizer que… – Diz Nakuru, com os olhos arregalados.

– Sim; as cartas Clow estão sendo reunidas. Eu preciso parar ela antes que ela prossiga cada vez mais…

– Se você quisesse parar ela Eriol, você já teria pego o livro… – Disse Spinel Sun, cruzando os braços, desdenhando de Eriol.

– Não era questão disso. Eu sei onde está o livro, eu só não procurei por ele antes por causa de Yue…

– Pensa bem Eriol, se essa "menina" que você mesmo diz está prestes a capturar todas, isso vai ser bom pra gente! Eu vou poder me alimentar da energia de Yue! Finalmente! – Nakuru fecha o punho direito com entusiasmo, deixando os olhos brilharem.

– Não tão rápido querida Nakuru – Eriol toma um gole de água no seu copo – É covardia atacar Yue assim…

– Mas é o que eu preciso pra dominar os poderes do sol e da lua! – Nakuru faz cara de incrédula para Eriol.

– Eu sei, eu sei, tudo ao seu tempo. Se ela for incapaz de alimentar Yue depois do juízo final, ou se ela cair diante de Yue no juízo final, você pode fazer o que quiser com ele, até mesmo ser a nova "juíza" das cartas… do contrário eu mesmo te ensino…

– Sério? É mesmo? – Nakuru segura as mãos de Eriol na altura do rosto.

– Só se ela falhar Nakuru, só se ela falhar. Então vou constatar que ela é incompetente para ter as cartas, e eu buscarei um novo "cardcaptor".

– Sabe Eriol, você fala de um jeito que não quer que isso seja verdade… – Diz Spinel Sun.

– Eu só quero ter certeza de que ela é realmente a minha sucessora Spinel Sun… – Eriol se volta pra janela da cozinha e olha para a lua.

– Sei… você está pensando em Yuuko, não está? – pergunta Spinel Sun. Eriol termina de beber o copo de água e o bate sobre a pia, ficando em silêncio. Eriol apoiou as duas mãos sobre a beirada da pia e ficou cabisbaixo por um tempo. O silêncio de Eriol era tão grave que ninguém mais se atreveu a falar mais nada.

A casa fica em silêncio por um tempo, até que Nakuru quebra o gelo:

– Ei pessoal, vocês se esqueceram do embrulho?

– Ah, é mesmo, o que tem nele Nakuru? – Eriol acaricia o rosto da guardiã – Eu estava tão dentro dos meus pensamentos que me esqueci completamente; o que é Nakuru? Abre pra gente.

Nakuru pôs a mão sobre as mão do mestre e sorriu. Era bom ser afagada por Eriol daquele jeito, ele não era de desperdiçar carinhos com ninguém se ele não se importava com a pessoa. Mas ela sabia que Eriol estava misteriosamente sensível naqueles dias de descobertas.

– Vou sim, vou sim! – Nakuru saltitava – Fechem os olhos os dois!

Eriol e Spinel Sun fecham os olhos com as mãos. Depois de um tempo, Nakuru pedem para eles abrirem:

– Agora abram! Surpresa! Feliz aniversário! – Nakuru salta no pescoço de Eriol. O mago olhava para o embrulho da caixa querendo soltar um fio de lágrima pelo rosto. Spinel Sun ficou espantado. Aquilo era mágico. Verdadeiramente mágico, fruto da própria magia que havia criado há tantos séculos. Um bolo de aniversário com cobertura vermelha. Vermelha como o sangue, como as arquibancadas do Old Trafford, como a paixão, como o amor.

Era isso que precisava. Queria tanto não poder saber qual era o próximo passo, o próximo resultado, o próximo dia que Nakuru se encarregou de lhe dar essa surpresa, lhe fazer uma surpresa. Era tão bom receber um presente de aniversário, nascer era um momento fascinante. Quando se vem ao mundo, a roda do destino começa a girar, e o fio do destino tecido pelos deuses começa a se desenvolver. Ele teve o privilégio de poder dividir a sua alma, faltava dividir esse poder imenso que tinha armazenado dentro da alma com sua outra metade. Isso o destino também o estava ajudando, a sua sucessora estava a caminho. Quando chegasse a hora, ela lhe daria a liberdade que tanto almejou; ficou feliz por saber, por um exemplo tolo e simples como um bolo de aniversário, que finalmente poderia se entregar ao amor, sem medo. Eriol retribui o abraço de Nakuru, dando um abraço apertado na guardiã.

– Eu que te agradeço Nakuru! Você e o Spinel Sun são os melhores guardiões que eu poderia desejar! Que tolo que eu sou, eu estava tão preocupado com essas "benditas cartas" que me esqueci do meu aniversário! Preciso ligar pra Mizuki e me desculpar por eu ser tão rude… – Eriol chora.

– Deixa de ser bobo e abraça vai! Vem Spy! – Nakuru chora com o carinho do mestre.

– Ok, Ok! – Spinel Sun abraça o pescoço do mestre – É sem açúcar, não é?

– Claro que sim! Bora lá comer!

Os três se reúnem em torno da mesa e comungam do bolo de Nakuru. Era bom, realmente bom, ter guardiões atenciosos como Nakuru e Spinel Sun!

 _Omedetou Gozaimasu Eriol Hiiragizawa!_

FIM

COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA

Notas finais: Não resisti falar do Manchester United aqui! Mas na Inglaterra eu só apoio ou o Liverpool ou o Arsenal! Bem gente, essa é a minha homenagem ao Eriol nesse dia 23, data do aniversário dele. O que eu gosto do Eriol é o fato de ele ser um personagem misterioso com intenções maquiavélicas pra cima da Sakura, sempre atrapalhando ela! Por isso eu fiz ele um pouco "maquiavélico" nessa história. Isso se refletiu quando a Nakuru olhou o Touya e o Yukito e viu que eles eram "apetitosos" e quando ele manipula o Shoran com as linhas. Pensei que a história iria para um rumo mais "maquiavélico" e sanguinário, mas, quando a Sakura começou a transformar as cartas Clow em Sakura e se encontrou com ele no final foi bem tenso. Depois de transformar as cartas "luz" e "trevas" vimos que Eriol não era o vilão e ele explicou tudo. No começo é "broxante" isso, mas depois dá pra entender e adorar a história. A CLAMP não trabalha com vilões e ela quebra esse "clichê". É por isso que eu amo a CLAMP! A parte ruim do Eriol e por eu não dar tanto espaço assim pra ele nas minhas fics é o ship com a Tomoyo. A imaginação dos ficwriters e dos fãs (dos fãs!) é tão fértil que pra não deixar ela "segurando vela" no final, colocam ela com ele! Se eles entenderem o que a CLAMP quer fazer com ela e qual o "arquétipo" dela no panteão CLAMP… mas tudo bem, coloquem a Tomoyo com ele! (não existe o ship do Draco com o Harry no fandon de HP? Com Mpreg e tudo? Pois bem! Mal sabem do meu ship do Yamasaki com a Rika! Hehehe! Uma história de traição e morte melhor que as novelas da Globo! Aguardem!)


End file.
